


35 days

by danverspotsticker



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mention of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danverspotsticker/pseuds/danverspotsticker
Summary: she wants the few extra weeks.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	35 days

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve seen himym you’ll probably recognize some of this dialogue, i go feral about couples whose time was cut short and i will switch out their lines if i want to

* * *

She thinks about it sometimes. Not a lot, not enough to concern herself that she might do something stupid (again) with magic that ends up changing her life for the worse. But, she has magic and skill and control these days, enough that things like time travel aren’t too far out of the realm of possibility.

So, sometimes, she thinks about what she could do. It’s always Jesse, and then Jenny, and then Tara, and then Anya. She would always save them if she could, but if she couldn’t, then it’s the day Oz cheated on her. It’s forcing herself to pay attention at that early wicca meeting, look for a girl who won’t look up at all during the entire meeting. Forcing herself to smile across the room, maybe get precious extra weeks. 

Or sometimes she just thinks of going straight to that familiar dorm that ended up feeling a lot more like home than any house she’d lived in previous did. She thinks of knocking on the door and seeing that familiar smile that always appeared, like she was always a little surprised that Willow would show up at her door at all. And she thinks of talking, she thinks of telling her, “Hi. I know you’ve, you’ve probably seen me around - at wicca meetings and on campus because I live in the building next door. And you don’t know me. But I’m Willow Rosenberg.”

“And in exactly 35 days, we’re going to meet. And you’re going to hold my hand and I’ll feel safer than I’ve ever felt. And we’re gonna fall in love, and help save the world and raise my best friend's kid sister for a little while and we’re going to build a family out of people we love. And we’re gonna love them and each other so much. And that’s all 35 days away. But I’m here now.”

“Because, I guess, I want those extra 35 days. I want each one of them with you and you laughing at me when I wake up from sleep talking, or falling asleep while you’re in the middle of a project or just smiling at me from across the room. And if I can’t have them, I’ll just take these last few seconds before you close the door on my face because I'm a stranger saying all this weird stuff to you. Because… I love you. I’m always gonna love you, until the end of my days. And beyond.”

She imagines smiling softly. “You’ll see.”


End file.
